karma isnt a bitch i am
by rosiee.H
Summary: hey guys this is a story i had up before but i accidentally rated it wrong and it got deleted blah blah blah lol, soo quick summary is : Rose and Lissa convinces Kivora to let them hold a Karaoke party follow rose through the twists and turns as your not so typical teenage girl. happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot takes place after the attack no one knows about RxD yet the school holds a talent contest and a slightly jealous Rose decides to perform and who's in the front row none other then the Russian Bad Boy himself! Also Rose and Dimitri never had sex they just slept in the bed together. So while a sexually frustrated Rose try's to get Dimitri to stop and let go of his control but a new obstacle or shall we say person is trying to win Her man over. ALSO ID LIKE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD FOR HER FANTASTIC CHARACTERS IVE USED IN THIS STORY AND ALSO THE SONGS IVE USED ARE NOT MINE OBVIOUSLY OWNED BY NIKKI WEBSTER, CASSIE AND LADY ANTEBELLUM... ENJOY READING AND REVIEW xD**

* * *

…_...Flashback..._

_The third Strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him I've never seen Dimitri falter he was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken._

_I stared. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle._

_He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own_

_I heard another scream-this time, it was my own._

I ran towards Dimitri I couldn't see him die I heard faint calls from my mother and Alberta telling me to leave him but I didn't care I had to get him. I ran as fast as I could shoving the blonde Strigoi off him with such force he flew into the cave wall and caused a few shards of rock to fall.

I kept running towards him with a blind rage I shoved my stake up into his heart watching his face drain of colour. I quickly spun round and ran towards my Love my life my Dimitri.

I pulled him into my arms crying telling him everything will be okay, I heard footsteps coming closer so I knew I had to watch what I said to him, quietly I whispered "I Love You Comrade."

My mother and Alberta pulled me off Dimitri while Stan and another Guardian who's name I couldn't recall I think it was Loraine or something could lift Dimitri on to a stretcher and get him back over the wards before the sun set.

_I vaguely remember my mother yelling at me telling me it was stupid but I zoned out I was focusing on pushing my walls back up but I failed miserably the ghost swarmed in one me clouding my vision and then I blacked out._

….. End of Flashback...

_beep, beep, beep!  
_  
Ugh I reached over to slam the alarm clock off but as I moved my arm I felt something in it, OH NO! I was in the clinic crap! I guess I kind of blacked out after I saved Dimitri.  
I called out for the Doctor to ask if I could be released I felt fine I had to see if Dimitri was okay.

" Ahh miss Hathaway, Glad to see your back with us!" said Doctor Olendski as she walked through the door  
" H-how long was I out? Is Dim- uh Guardian Belikov alright?" I asked huskily. Damn my voice sounded like I'd drowned!

" You were out for two days Rose, yes Guardian Belikov is alive he was healed by Princess Dragimor, You will have to stay in here until tomorrow just so we can keep an eye on you now that your awake." she replied trying to sound gentle.

"Oh Okay, but can I umm go see dim- ugh guardian Belikov please?" I whispered.

Dr Olendski just nodded but told me I'd have to keep the iv tube in so I had to walk with the iv stand.

I slowly tried to get up watching my feet then was deafened by a high pitched girly squeal coming from none other then my best friend Lissa!

" OH MY GOD! Your awake! DONT. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN! I've been so worried about you rose, they didnt' know what was wrong with you I couldn't heal you and Adrian couldn't even get into your dreams! I-" I cut off her vocal rampage because she had no idea as to why I had to save him no one did only me and Dimitri

" LISSA!" I screamed.

"Enough please just stop I dont need this right now please I need to go see how Dimitri is so please just help me and ill explain everything later okay but please just trust me when I say I couldn't let him die Liss Please, I-i Love him Liss he means a lot to-" she cut off my pleads

Anger and joy and guilt washed through the bond, she felt anger because I didn't tell her joy because I found someone I truly love and she could see that and finally guilt because she had yelled at me not knowing how I was feeling and guilt because she never took the time to see how my feelings ever were she just thought I was strong and didn't love anyone because I never had before.

"Rose I'm so sorry you don't need to explain the pieces all fit together I can see that you's both truly love each other and its not just some school girl crush, Come on lets go see your man." she replied in a gentle whisper.

~~~ 1_week later ~~_

Knock, knock, knock

ARGH who the fuck would be beating the hell out of my door at this time of the morning, I rolled over and saw it was only 3:30pm/ am vampire times.

I tried to get up but my feet were tangled in my sheet so I fell flat on my face I could taste blood! Who ever was at my door was going to get hurt bad! Causing me to trip out of my bed and bust my lip open. I finally found my feet and walked over to the door grabbing a few tissues for my lip on the way.

I flung the door open angrily and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

the I realised I had just sworn at my best friend oops, oh well she knows not to wake me up in the morning especially when I had to get up at 4 anyway!

"Rose I ugh oh what happened to your lip." she all but choked out.  
"Your what happened! Abusing the crap out of my door this early in the God damn morning and I tripped on my bloody sheets trying to get up."I replied a lot more quieter now but still angrily.

She burst out laughing! This pissed me off but I could feel she felt bad for making me hurt my face instantly she reached out and rested her hand on my mouth, I felt a million emotions of joy, happiness and love come through the bond it was like magic.

"Liss you shouldn't of done that it would if healed its self it was just a cut." I told her sternly. She knew how much it took out of her to use spirit but that wasn't my main concern, my main concern was the darkness I already had taken a lot from her.  
She cut off my internal babble.

" I just came to tell you that there is going to be a karaoke night tonight and Mrs Kivora said we can decorate the gym soo instead of you having training this morning Dimitri said it was okay if we done that!" she finished with a squeal.

"I- ugh okay fine but is Dimitri coming to help us atleast? He should get to sleep in because I'm doing this instead of training."  
I heard footsteps coming down the hall so I stuck my head around Lissa only to be staring at my six foot Russian God! Wearing a tight white muscle tee, dark washed jeans and his famous brown leather duster..._swoon..._even after sleeping with the man I still get all weak in the knees just looking at him.

"Roza I was just coming to see if the princess had woken you up yet, its almost 4 and I know you girls will need all the time you have to set the gym up." he said puling me out of my dimitri daze

I know it sounds really cheesy but its true Liss said I get this look on my face and my eyes glaze over when I'm thinking about him and a big goofy grin spreads across my lips! Oh god I hope I didnt look like that then...

"Yup she beat you comrade she's in my room come in." I reached out grabbing his hand pulling him to me but not into the room, he snaked him arms around my waist pulling me closer to him leaning down and planting a kiss on my forehead. He wasn't getting away that easily he tried to pull away so I put my arms around his neck pulling his face down to mine to kiss him and boy was it worth it I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly approved our tongues battled for dominance but the kiss was filled with heat, passion fire! His hands played with the hem of my shirt pushing it up until someone cleared their throats! CRAP!

We quickly pulled away from each other to turn around and see Albert with a rather amused look on her face, I felt a warm blush spread across my cheeks looking up to Dimitri to notice he too had the exact same blush, haha the Russian God actually Blushed! He looks soo cute ooo I wonder what he looked like as a teenage boy hehe. I felt someone touch my should and I instantly jerked out of my Dimitri daze. This time both Albert and Dimitri looked at me with the exact same knowing expression gah!

Okay I guess its my turn to explain seeing as Dimitri is just standing there, " Albert please I can explain just don't fire Dimitri if I have to get expelled then fine but just don't let him get sent to jail please!" I was all but begging her.

" Rose I'm not going to do anything I've known about the two of you for a while now you's are good for each other, it Is rare that two Damphir's especially two Guardians find love so I'm not going to say anything although I do have one condition for you. Don't keep doing that in the Hall ways next time it may be someone less accepting." she replied

"THANKYOU! THANKYOU THANKYOU!" I said running to her and hugging her.  
She just nodded and walked away smiling.

After that Dimitri Lissa and I went to set up the gym!  
School was finally over it was a reallly boring day I mean seriously we couldnt have any combat classes because the gym was already set up so they just sat us in a class room and gave us theory work ugh! I could do this in my sleep!

Oh well an hour before the karaoke night Lissa dragged me into her room so I could be poked and prodded by her, she was the only one who knew I could sing I mean Dimitri has heard me singing a little bit but I quickly shut up when he heard me, I don't know why though I'm never shy.

Lissa brought us both outfits for it mine was a pair of extremely sexy tight leather pants a blood red halter top with faint black roses sprawled over it and a sexy black leather jacket ohh and we can't forget the super sexy black knee high stiletto boots that hugged my calves!

Lissas outfit was more Princessy, a light pink boob tube dress with a bow just under the boobs and was sprinkled with clear diamond design beads. Her shoes were really cute pink Mary Janes.

My hair was out and teased to give it a controlled sex hair look my makeup was a smokey eye with red lipstick, Lissa's hair was out and curled cute little ringlets framed her face and she had netural makeup and a light pink gloss across her lips.

We made our way to the gym getting a lot of stares and wolf whistles but seriously we looked HOT!  
I didn't care what the other guys thought there was only one reaction I wanted to see and that was Dimitri's. We walked into the already packed gym but no sign of dimitri! Hmm okay.

"Rose I'm going to put you on the list okay!" liss squealed  
"No please, Okay finee ill sing but I swear if anyone laughs they will end up like mia did." I tried to sound serious but I couldn't because I was too busy looking for Dimitri.

"YAY! thank you thank you, I love you rose, be back in a minute I'm gunna find christian too." she ran away before I could reply which sucked coz I had a great reply about her and sparky.

I kept scanning the room until my eyes found him, he still hadn't noticed me because he was talking to someone they seemed to make him really happy, I pulled my eyes away from his handsome face to see none other then miss Scar face stuck up bitch Tasha Ozera with her hands all over My man! Ugh!

" Rose, Rose." -Slap!  
"Ow fuck liss what was that for?" I screamed

"I've been calling your named for the past two minutes I didnt' know what else to do sorry." she replied quietly.

I hugged her and told her its okay then I heard that name getting called up to sing!  
I looked up to see Tasha waddling her stuck up butt to the stage. She whispered the song to the Dj then the most ridiculous song ever started playing!

Strawberry kisses by god damn Nikki Webster ewww!  
She started swaying her hips and dancing around as soon as the music started she looked directly at Dimitri, damn this hoe was playing a dangerous game!

As the song ended she blew him a kiss I shuddered at the though of them two ever kissing ewww!  
My name was called next YES! I knew exactly what I was going to sing and boy would it be the performance of the night!

"Liss go stand with Dimitri to watch me okay I promise you'll love it!" I gushed out kissed her on the cheek and ran towards the stage.

As soon as I got up there I told the Dj what song I wanted. Me and you by Cassie

I heard a few wolf whistles at me. The music started and so did I

Uh (Uh, uh, uh uh,uh,) (Next Selection...) I swayed my hips sexily looking at the crowd then at Dimitri. You've been waiting so long I'm here to answer your call (pointing at Dimitri) I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all I've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout what I wanna do with you I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true They know you're the one I wanna give it to I can see you want me too Now it's me and you I walked down the stairs over to Dimitr singing and dancing towards him It's me and you, now I've been waiting (Waiting) Think I wanna make that move, now Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it) It's me and you, now I've been waiting Think I wanna make that move, now Baby, tell me how you like it I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready I know what to do, if only you would let me As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right Here is where you wanna be I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true They know you're the one I wanna give it to I can see you want me too And now, it's me and you It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you) I've been waiting Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move) Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it) It's me and you, now (Uh-huh) I've been waiting (Hey) Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move) Baby, tell me how you like it (Yeah) by now I was right in front of him I walked around him running my hand across his chest around his back coming to his front again as I sung the next words I I turned and pressed my back against him slowly swaying my hips down him then bending back up like those chicks in the sexy film clips Baby, I'll love you all the way down Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear) Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang) Keep it between me and you It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a) I've been waiting Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now) Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it) It's me and you, now (Yea) I've been waiting Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now) Baby, tell me how you like it It's me and you, now (Me and you) I've been waitin' (It's just me and you) Think I'm gonna make that move now (It's just us two) Baby tell me if you like it (It's just me and you now) It's me and you, now (I've been waitin' real loud) I've been waitin' (I've been waitin') Think I'm gonna make that move now (Gonna make a move now) Baby tell me how you like it. I had basically just told the entire school about our relationship so I leaned into him and kissed him full on the mouth , he stiffened but responded strongly and passionately. I broke away from him and what I didn't expect was the crowd to cheer and applaud but they did. As I walked back to the stage I got wolf whistled and called back for an encore so I happily sang another song. Need you now by lady Antebellum.

[rose]  
Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.

[Rose]  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

[Both] It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. [Male] Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. I looked into the audience to see who else was singing and you guessed it, Dimitri was the other sweet seductive voice. [Rose, Dimitri] It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. [Rose] I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. [Rose,Dimitri] It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. [Dimitri] I just need you now. [Rose, Dimitri] Oh baby I need you now. By the end he had walked up onto the stage and was standing right in front of me looking down into my eyes. The crowd went wild but I didnt pay attention, I was too busy staring into his amazing warm brown eyes, he kissed me on the cheek and turned away I smiled to the audience and went to walk off the stage I felt a warm hand wrap around my arm as I turned back I watched dimitri drop to one knee infront of me OMG!


	2. Chapter 2

" Rose I've loved you from the beginning you captured my heart and my soul.  
You brought me to life and showed me how to live again." Dimitris words rung loud and clear throughout the hall. I froze an uncomfortable lump formed in my throat and my eyes began to glass over because not only has he shown the entire school that I am his and he is mine but because he just proved to me how much he truly loves me..

"Dimitri I-" I whispered but he cut me off

'Rose before you say anything id like to quote shakespeare for you hopefully this poem will prove  
that I love you with all my heart." he said.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments, love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no, it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come,  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom:  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?" asked Dimitri.

He then pulled out the most amazing princess cut diamond ring. It wasnt over the top but it was perfect

had a medium sized diamond in the center with a smaller ruby either side of it the band was a white gold with vines engraved around it.

I couldnt speak my throat constricted and I burst into tear so I shook my head yes like a crazy person.

He put the ring on my finger and kissed it then he stood up and kissed me right there in front of everyone...

"NO! You cant marry that that little Bitch!" screamed a hysteric tasha.

"She cheated on you did you know that the little skank is pregnant!" she bellowed.

Little did she know that pregnancy test was not actually mine but in fact it was Lissa's which Dimitri knew by the way!

A new voice spoke up, "Actually Natasha," oh no liss be careful I thought to myself.

" I'm the one whos pregnant, To your nephew no less so if you want to go and call anyone a skank it would be you for the simple fact that your trying to break up my sister and her fiance.

Gasps broke out through out the crowd. Tasha humpfed and stormed out of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**ARGHH IM SOO SORRY IM SUCH A SLACK PERSON NOT UPDATING ENOUGH! **

**ANYWAYS IVE GOT A FEW IDEAS FROM  
-KristiBelikov ,thankyou for your feed back i really appreciate it, although Id rather not make rose pregnant I have sort of decided to go with the genetic glitch thing :) thankyou all for the support and again super sorry for lack of updates..**

**Id like to note that i DO NOT own the characters used in this story Richelle Mead does :)  
**

**happy reading  
- Rosiee.H  
**

_1 month later._

Its been exactly a month since the karaoke fiasco. I think I should clear a few things up for you all,  
Yes Lissa's pregnant, Yes I'm Engaged to Dimitri and Yes Tasha's still an pain in my ass.

Sitting in the window seal I stared at the sun starting to set knowing that in the next half an hour id be worshiping the porcelain god AKA toilet, these past few days I've been getting a real bad case of nausea causing me to heave the ENTIRE! Contents of my stomach into the toilet!

Knock knock knock...

I slowly opened the door wondering who it would be at this time of morning, the person had their back to me but I know who it was, that chocolate brown shoulder length hair tied in a low ponytail, the broad muscular shoulders covered by a ridiculously long leather coat, the person at my door was my one and only fiance.

" Dimitri, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

" Roza where have you been? Your late for training?"

"Oh shit I didnt even realize its Monday babe, come in ill get ready then we can go-"

I was cut off by vomit rising to my mouth, making a quick dash for my bathroom I left a rather confused Dimitri standing at my door.

"ROZA! Whats wrong? Are you alright?" whisper/ yelled Dimitri.

I felt him pull my hair back out of my face with one hand whilst the other started rubbing circles on my back in an attempt to ease the sick feeling.

I slowly sat up tear running down my face and a horrible taste in my mouth, trying to avoid Dimitri's worried stares I stood up and rinsed my mouth out in the sink then washed my face with cool water.

"Roza whats wrong? How long have you been sick for? Why didn't you tell me ?" questioned Dimitri.

"Its nothing I'm fine it only happens once, I guess its because I'm not sleeping properly or eating properly." I whispered

I walked back out to my room feeling a hell of a lot better then earlier, a cheeky idea came to my mind.

I slowed my walk and swayed my hips I turned my radio on and began dancing around my room pulling clothes out of my cupboards and putting them into my gym bag for the day, I was well aware of my attire as well, I was wearing boy shorts and wife-beater ( singlet) .

I was in my bathroom brushing my hair I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my body pullling me in closer and placing a soft lingering kiss on my neck.

"you have five minutes left Roza if your not ready by then ill drag you out in what your wearing." he whispered in a husky lustful voice.

Just the sound of his voice gave me goose bumps from head to toe!

I spun around in his arms and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before skipping off into my bedroom to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! wow ive updated again twice in a week! i think thats a record for me lol! nah im off work for the week due to a stuffed knee :( soo i **

**get to write more stuff for you all :)  
**

**i do not own the characters used in this story simply the story line :) all props go to Richelle Mead for her Amazing stories :)  
**

**A BIg thankyou to ItaSaku1 your reviews mean A lot to me thankyou hope you like this update.**

**Happy reading **

**-Rosiee.H  
**

Dimitri worked me hard that morning during training by lunch I was falling asleep whilst eating.

"rose, whats with you your half asleep and have chocolate glaze on your cheek" christian said whilst taking a photo of my face.

"Damn it Pyro why must you be soo annoying? Clearly that glaze was on my cheek in case I got hungry later duh!." I snapped in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Hmmm uh oh that feeling was coming back and it was lunch time! Man why does my body hate me?

I could feel the barf rising up to my mouth I shot up out of my chair ignoring the calls of concern from my friends and rushed as fast as I could to the bathroom, unfortunately for Jesse he thought he would be a smart arse and try to hit on me well lets just say he ended up in a bit of a chunky situation.

Tears started falling from my face as soon as I chucked up all over Jesse as funny as it was I couldn't fathom the idea of the entire school watching me spew. Normally I would have a very sarcastic bitchy comment but damnn im crying!

Its been a bit quiet through the bond lately hmm, I closed my eyes and let my wall down concentrating on Lissas thoughts.

_Rose whats wrong? Damn it I wish you could reply to me through this thing._

_I'm coming to find you leave your stall unlocked!_

I unlocked the stall but kept my foot against the door so no one could open it but liss, I felt her getting closer to me and I allowed her to open the door I feared the conversation she would have with me because I knew it would mean me explaining whats been going on with the vomiting and crap!

"Rose what was that? You just done a major vomit explosion all over Jesse and you cried about it."

"thats soo not a rose thing to do. Whats going on babe you've been sick lately, I thought I was the pregnant one not you?" she spoke in a very maternal way.

" I-i My periods late b-b-but I'm a Virgin as hard as it is to believe I am in fact a virgin. I've been throwing up for the past three weeks it was only during the morning at first but today was the first day that I've had a major vomit session ew." I whispered.

" Come on get your ass up," demanded liss

"what?"

"Where going shopping, You, Christian Dimitri and I oh plus the guardians." replied Liss

" uhhh how liss? Have you even asked Headmistress Bitch?" I asked

"Easy, I'm Pregnant and todays my first ultrasound sooo I already have permission for us to go." she sounded very queen like.


End file.
